


you call the shots

by tozierbraks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierbraks/pseuds/tozierbraks
Summary: “Talk to me, Eddie.” Bill's voice is firm and Eddie falls a little further into his arms.“I...I wanna be good.”





	you call the shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3.5k of unedited, unbetad smut and it definitely shows.  
> varied sentence structure who?

Bill raises his arm as he flips over in bed, expecting it to land in the curve of Eddie’s waist. It falls flat. One of his eyes pops open in tired confusion, searching for the clock on the bedside table: 3AM. He listens for the sound of Eddie in the bathroom but instead hears a clattering sound from the kitchen followed by a soft “Fuck.” Sighing, he lifts himself from the bed and pads down the hallway until he reaches the kitchen.  
  
Eddie is facing away from him, fumbling with a cup of tea. Bill pauses for a minute to appreciate the sight of Eddie wearing only one of his flannels over his briefs, the bottom of the shirt reaching just to the middle of his thighs. Eddie’s hair is messily tousled, proof that he’s been running his hands through it all night. When Bill moves to stand behind him Eddie slumps, letting his head fall back against Bill’s chest.  
  
Eddie had walked in the door three hours earlier. Bill had been waiting with a plate of reheated dinner and the hoodie Eddie loved to steal the most. They had sat in almost silence as Eddie slumped over the food, offering a tired smile when Bill began to rub his shoulders. It was like trying to relax a brick. This was the fourth night in a row Eddie had worked well past his nursing shift. The bags under his eyes hung heavy when he tilted his head back to look at Bill, pouting his lips slightly to ask for a slow, lazy kiss. When they had parted Eddie’s eyes still looked a little far away, focused on something deep in his mind.  
Now in their dark kitchen Bill still feels some distance even with his chest held tightly against Eddie’s back, his arms wrapped snugly around his waist. He buries his nose in Eddie’s hair, pressing lingering kisses against the side of his head.  
  
“Wanna talk about it, babe?”  
  
Eddie shrugs but spins himself around, squeezing his arms between them as he buries his face in Bill’s chest. There’s a long silence before he finally speaks.  
  
“It just never feels like enough. I could work a hundred extra hours and there would still be something that needs to be done or someone that needs help. _I_ can never be enough.”  
  
Bill opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. Eddie doesn’t need him to say that this is irrational, that he’s being way too hard on himself, or that there is no possible way he could be responsible for everyone. Eddie _knows_ all of that, he just doesn’t _feel_ all of that. Bill learned early that sometimes he just had to listen, not every anxiety could be reasoned away. He has a list in his head of distracting activities and runs through it now, selecting the most surefire way to help Eddie relax.  
  
“Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll go throw a towel in the dryer for when you get out.”  
  
Eddie hums into Bill’s chest and gives a small nod. Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Eddie Bill guides them to the bathroom. Instead of turning on the lights he takes a pack of matches from the counter and lights a large candle, eucalyptus spearmint, Eddie’s favorite. Eddie leans into the shower to switch the water on and when he steps back Bill is behind him again. He slides his hands up Eddie’s chest and begins to unbutton the large shirt draped over him, punctuating each button with a kiss to the back of his neck. When he’s finished he runs his large hands over Eddie’s bare chest before sliding the shirt off of his shoulders. Eddie’s eyes are closed and when Bill steps away he stumbles back a little, giggling at himself. With a final squeeze of Eddie’s hip Bill is leaving, off to fulfill his earlier promise of a warm fluffy towel.  
  
As he starts up the dryer he tries to shake the coil in his stomach that has been building since he started undressing his boyfriend. His fingertips still burn where they had brushed over Eddie’s skin. _Nope nope nope, this is about him.  
__  
_ But it could still be all about him. Bill would be more than happy to spend hours making it all about Eddie...keeping him spread on Bill’s fingers until tears sprung up in his eyes, those fucking _eyes_ that always looked at Bill so sweetly. _Fuck_. Bill shakes his head firmly, reaching in to take the towel. He holds it against his own face reveling in the heat and the lavender scent that always reminds him of Eddie.  
  
When he opens the door he is met by the scent of the candle swirling in the steam that fills the room. The dim light flickers against the frosted glass door of the the shower illuminating Eddie’s slender frame. Bill plans on hanging the towel on the rack and sneaking out. He’ll be ready and waiting to cuddle Eddie to sleep when he’s done. But a quiet voice stops him with his hand still on the doorknob.  
  
“Bill?”  
“Yeah, Eddie?”  
“Will you come in here?”  
  
Bill freezes as heat runs straight through his gut, landing in his groin. He scolds himself again. _Pull it together, Denbrough, not everything is about your dick.  
_  
“Y-yeah.” He quickly yanks his shirt over his head but pauses at his boxers, taking another calming breath before tossing them unceremoniously aside. He slides open the shower door and steps in. The sight of Eddie has him breathless, tan skin glistening under the dancing candlelight as the water runs down his neck, his chest, his legs.  
  
“Hi.” He whispers, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“Hi.” Eddie replies, a smile spreading across his face as he closes his eyes and leans into Bill. They’re almost sharing the water, as close as they’ll get anyways. It flattens Bill’s hair against his forehead and runs down his nose, falling onto Eddie’s lips. Bill brings his thumb up to wipe it away and holds Eddie’s face in his hand. From this close he can see the droplets collected on Eddie’s eyelashes. Eddie turns his face to kiss Bill’s thumb, opening his eyes and looking up into Bill’s. _Fuck, those eyes_.  
  
“W-want me to wash your back?” Bill asked, desperate for any distraction. This turns out to be a terrible plan when Eddie spins around, his ass brushing against Bill as he reaches for the body wash. Still, Bill doesn’t truly realize his mistake until his soapy hands are running down Eddie’s back. His fingers are itching to grip Eddie’s hip or slip around the front of his thigh. Instead he forces his hands back to Eddie’s shoulders, still nearly as tense as earlier. He presses his thumbs deeply between Eddie’s shoulder blades making him groan deep in his throat. He lets his fall head forward as Bill continues to knead, working slowly lower as he goes. The hot water lets his hands slide easily over Eddie. Bill has his hands wrapped around the Eddie’s ribs, thumbs rolling small circles into the sides when he notices Eddie’s slightly ragged breathing. His hands continue to drag down until they’re grabbing Eddie’s hips and his thumbs are in the dimples just above Eddie’s ass. Eddie’s knees buckle as he lets out a low whine. _Oh, okay_.  
  
“Feel good, babe?”  
  
Eddie answers by biting his lip and grinding lightly against Bill. Bill’s hands tighten reflexively but he stops himself from tugging Eddie back against him. _All about him tonight_ , he reminds himself. He runs a hand back up Eddie’s spine before snaking it around his chest and rubbing at his collarbone. His other hand stays on Eddie’s hip but he fans his fingers out so they’re spread against his lower abdomen, one resting in the divot at the top of his thigh. Leaning forward he places an open-mouthed kiss at the juncture where Eddie’s throat meets his shoulder, biting gently. His hand over Eddie’s chest is rapidly falling and rising with his breath. Bill moves it to brush his thumb over Eddie’s nipple, pulling another whine. He leaves his hand flat against Eddie’s chest, ready to support him while his other hand sneaks inward, fingertips gripping at the soft skin of Eddie’s inner thigh.  
Suddenly Eddie’s own hand is reaching back between them, searching for Bill’s cock. Bill grabs it and clasps their fingers together.  
  
“Just let me take care of you, Eddie.” But then Eddie is shaking his head and turning so they are face to face again. He chews on his lip and flickers his eyes up to meet Bill’s. Bill returns the look with a questioning stare. “Bedtime?” he offers. Eddie shakes his head again. Bill quirks an eyebrow, confused. Then he has an idea.  
  
“Talk to me, Eddie.” His voice is firm and Eddie falls a little further into his arms.  
  
“I...I wanna be good.”  
  
Bill’s gaze grows sharper, almost greedy. He loves the bossy, confident Eddie he usually gets in bed but when Eddie gets like this, desperate and obedient, it drives him fucking crazy. His eyes rake down Eddie’s body shamelessly now, drinking him in.  
  
“Yeah, baby?” On the last syllable he digs his fingers into Eddie’s back, pressing his fingernails into the soft skin. Eddie gasps and quickly nods, his eyes closing again. Bill grabs his chin and pushes his face back up.  
  
“No, look at me.” Eddie obeys. “There you are. You know, I’ve been thinking about your gorgeous eyes all night, how sweet you look when you’re looking up at me like this.” A shudder runs up Eddie’s spine and his eyelids start to flutter shut but then he remembers, forcing them back open. Bill grins. He tightens the hand holding Eddie’s chin and pulls his mouth open just enough to part his lips before placing a rough kiss to Eddie’s mouth. He plans to keep it short but the way Eddie’s jaw falls open is too inviting. He lingers, his tongue pushing its way into Eddie’s mouth. When he pulls away Eddie’s mouth still hangs open.  
  
“Look at you, so ready for me. Get on your knees, baby.” Eddie falls to his knees and shuffles back to keep the water from falling in his face.  
  
“Open your mouth again. And keep those eyes on mine.” It’s impossible to know if Eddie’s cheeks are flushing from the heat or from Bill’s orders but either way Bill could almost lose it just looking at the wicked picture in front on him. He grips his hard cock and slides it across Eddie’s lips before slowly pushing it into his mouth, fighting back his own groan. He continues until he can just barely feel the back of Eddie’s throat and grips his hair tightly. Eddie’s wide brown eyes are still gazing up at him and he feels himself twitch in Eddie’s mouth.  
  
“God, I love the way your lips wrap around my cock.” He pulls out to the tip so Eddie has to tighten his lips to hold Bill there. “You ready for me to fuck your mouth?” He can feel the vibrations of Eddie’s responding whine. He uses his grip on Eddie’s hair to pull him forward back onto his dick and holds him there for a long moment before beginning to thrust, always meeting halfway between pushing with his hips and guiding Eddie with his tight hold.  
  
“You’re being so good, baby, always so good letting me use you like this.” He feels Eddie moan again and looks down to see his boyfriend’s untouched erection straining between his legs. The sensation of the hot water on Bill’s back combined with the wet heat of Eddie’s mouth is overwhelming, one more look into Eddie’s hooded eyes almost pushes him over the edge. Instead he pulls out, his spit slick cock still bobbing on Eddie’s lips.  
  
“Stand up for me, turn around.”  
  
When Eddie stands he reflexively crosses his arms behind his back, clasping his wrists together. Bill reaches out and unfolds them gently, moving Eddie’s hands to press against the shower wall on either side of his own shoulders.  
  
“Shh, baby, relax.” He runs a hand down Eddie’s back and rests it on his ass. Eddie squirms back into the touch.  
  
“Did you already clean yourself up for me?” Bill’s voice is husky in Eddie’s ear.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good boy.” He growls, nipping Eddie’s earlobe. He moves his hand down between Eddie’s thighs and shoves them apart. His finger trails slowly back up between Eddie’s cheeks and presses lightly against his hole. Eddie’s back bends in response, wiggling himself against Bill’s finger with a breathy sigh.  
  
“There you go baby, just relax and let it feel good. Talk to me, what do you want?” Bill breathes into Eddie’s ear. As he speaks he reaches back to grab the body wash, squeezing a dollop onto his hand and slicking it over his cock. “Come on, you got yourself all ready in here, you must know what you want.”  
  
Eddie’s voice comes out low and quiet.  
  
“I want…”  
  
“Speak up, I can’t hear you.” Bill demands, but he presses himself against Eddie’s back anyways, the head of his dick teasing at the cleft of his ass. Eddie tries to push back into the feeling but Bill holds his hips tightly. “Be good, Eddie. Talk.”  
  
“Please Bill, I wanna feel you,” Eddie babbles. “I wanna make you feel good, want you to fuck me.” Bill drives his hips up sharply so his cock slips fully between Eddie’s cheeks. He grabs them with his hands and spreads Eddie open, watching his hole twitch as Bill slides repeatedly past it.  
  
“Fuck, baby, so needy.” He rhythmically taps the head of his erection against Eddie’s rim. Eddie shakes slightly and rolls his hips, desperate to find some friction.  
  
“Please Bill, please sir,” he begs.  
  
“Not here, baby boy. You aren’t ready. Be patient.” But Bill is having trouble following his own advice. After one last lingering look at Eddie bent in front of him he turns and shuts off the water. He pushes the shower door open and grabs for the towel, still warm thanks to the thick, steamy air of the bathroom. When they step out he wraps it around Eddie tightly, squeezing him into a hug that makes Eddie laugh into his shoulder. He guides Eddie to the bedroom by grabbing his shoulders and steering him. _Good_ , he thinks, already less tense.  
  
“On the bed, baby, lay on your back.” Bill grabs an extra towel from the closet to dry himself and leaves it wrapped around his waist as he approaches the bed. Eddie is obediently lying on his back, his hands fiddling with his towel where is meets his hips. Bill sits beside him and moves Eddie’s hand away, placing it facing up on the bed. He slips his own hand beneath the towel and slowly pushes it aside revealing Eddie’s flushed erection. Eddie turns his face sideways, hiding his blush in the pillow.  
  
“No, Eddie, don’t hide from me. Look at me.” Bill thumbs over Eddie’s hip as he moves to kneel between his thighs. “You’re so beautiful. You’ve been so good, not touching yourself this whole time, saving it all for me.” He leans forward and ghosts his lips over Eddie’s cock. “Knew how much I would want to take you apart myself.” Eddie keens and his hips twitch upwards prompting Bill to tighten his hold. He could punish Eddie for that, could pull him over his lap and make him count the hard spanks, but the vulnerable way that Eddie is looking at him makes his heart melt and his resolve disappears. He lowers himself to drag a broad, slow lick up the underside of Eddie’s cock, lightly pulling the head into his mouth as he reaches the tip. He hollows his cheeks as he slides down agonizingly slow, a long, low moan falling from Eddie’s lips.  
  
He maintains this pace as he pushes Eddie’s thighs further apart and rubs the pad of his thumb around the rim of his hole. Eddie’s thighs are quivering, threatening to press into Bill’s head but he grounds himself by gripping the sheets tightly.  
  
“P-please, Bill, I’ve been good, please.” Eddie begs, his voice cracking into a sob. Bill surges up to pepper light kisses up Eddie’s throat until he reaches his lips, bringing them together in a gentle, slow kiss.  
  
“Shh, you have, baby,” He whispers into Eddie’s mouth. “And you’re going to be so perfect taking my cock, aren’t you?” Bill’s hand sneaks into the drawer next to him as pleads spill from Eddie’s lips. He grasps the bottle of lube and flips the cap up with his thumb.  
  
“Yes, yes, Bill I nee -”  
  
“I know, baby boy.” Bill’s finger surges past the tight ring of muscle. Eddie’s back snaps into a low arch, his loud cry ringing in Bill’s ears. Bill’s pace is rapid and unrelenting. When he sits back on his heels to add a second finger he is mesmerized watching them disappear into Eddie. Any thoughts of dragging this out disappear as he imagines that tight heat around his cock. He begins to chant encouragements, maintaining the tension as he waits for Eddie to be ready for a third finger.  
  
“So fucking sexy, Eddie, louder, baby, let me hear you, want to hear how bad you want it." He watches Eddie writhe under him, small moans escaping every time Bill pushes in. His hands are still gripping the sheets tightly on either side of him and Bill knows he’s ready when he starts grinding down, chasing Bill’s fingers. He slowly adds a third but quickly builds up to his rough pace. They’ve had enough practice that Bill can read Eddie easily, knows when it’s too much but right now the enthusiastic roll of Eddie’s hips tells him it’s not enough.  
  
“Bill, please fuck me, please let me…” And that’s enough for Bill. He reaches back into the bedside table to grab a condom but Eddie pulls himself up on his elbows to grab his wrist and shakes his head. “Not tonight.” His voice is firmer and he looks at Bill seriously, assuring him he knows what he’s asking for.  
  
“Jesus, Eddie,” Bill’s throaty voice slips them back into the moment. “You’re gonna kill me.” Eddie smiles wickedly and Bill shoves him back down flat. “Be good.” He warns and Eddie’s smile softens into an apologetic pout.  
  
“Sorry, sir,” He drawls and Bill groans low in his throat. Suddenly Bill wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist and flips them so Eddie is straddling his hips. Eddie’s eyes are wide in surprise and he braces his hands against Bill’s chest to steady himself.  
  
“Don’t get bratty, baby. You’ve been so good.” He pushes his hips up making his dick drag heavily against Eddie’s ass. “Now you’re going to fuck yourself with my cock, can you do that for me?” Eddie’s eyes roll shut and he nods. “No, baby, tell me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes what?” The question makes Eddie moan, his brows dipping low in concentration.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Bill hands Eddie the lube and watches him hungrily as he coats his hand and strokes Bill maybe a little longer that he really needs to. Bill’s hands grip Eddie’s waist offering support as he raises himself to slowly sink onto Bill’s length, arms shaking as they press against Bill’s chest. He wiggles his hips slightly but Bill holds him still.  
  
“No rush. You feel so good, Eddie.” He brushes his hand through the hair on the nape of Eddie’s neck. “So fucking tight. Can you move for me now? Make yourself feel good, baby.” The delicious drag of Eddie lifting his hips makes Bill hiss. “God, just like that.” Soon Eddie builds up a rhythm, bouncing quickly. His eyes are screwed shut and his whole body is flushed.  
  
“Lean back a little.” Bill suggests, guiding Eddie’s hands to rest behind himself on Bill’s thighs. Eddie eagerly places his weight there and arches backwards. Bill gives an experimental thrust and is pleased to see Eddie shiver and whine, high pitched and loud.  
  
“There it is, baby. Now, make yourself cum, just like this.”  
  
“You first, sir, wanna make you cum, please.”  
  
“Don’t worry, baby boy, you will, but I want to see you.” Eddie whimpers and begins to rock again, grinding Bill’s cock against his prostate. “Touch yourself, baby. You’ve been so patient, so well-behaved, now I want to watch you fall apart for me.” Eddie fists himself and tries to keep up his rhythm, fucking himself back before thrusting into his hand but he’s unsteady without two hands to lean on. Bill grips his waist again and feeling how pliant Eddie is in his hands sets him off. He drives his hips up, fucking Eddie with deep, rough thrusts. Eddie cries out and relaxes even more into Bill’s grip, letting himself be used.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Bill growls, “Cum for me.”  
  
Eddie’s face scrunches, and his hips snap forward as he obeys, spilling over his hand and Bill’s abdomen. His breath is ragged as he falls against Bill’s chest. Bill’s hand returns to the nape of his neck, stroking softly as he whispers adorations in Eddie’s ear.  
  
“Bill,” he breathes out, “I’m ready, move.” Bill carefully flips them over and slowly begins to thrust again. His eyes dance down past Eddie’s perfectly messy hair, the freckles dusted on his cheeks, his slim throat, his thick thighs.  
  
“Fuck, Eddie, really, you’re fucking perfect babe.” His pace quickens, he considers how good it would feel to just empty himself into Eddie but decides against it, rutting his hips hard in time with Eddie’s breathy, overstimulated moans. He feels his orgasm ripping through his abdomen and pulls out, covering Eddie’s thighs with his release. Now it’s his turn to collapse, his face falling heavily into the crook of Eddie’s neck. He laughs a little and it dissolves into a groan.  
  
“Fuck, Kaspbrak.”  
  
Eddie just hums, his eyes already closed.  
  
Bill drags himself away to get a washcloth and by the time he returns to run the warm towel against Eddie’s skin Eddie is nearly sleeping, smiling lazily under hooded eyes. Bill gently kisses his eyelids shut before tossing the cloth in the laundry hamper and pulling them both underneath the thick blankets. When he places a final kiss to Eddie’s shoulder he smiles at the soft, relaxed way it falls against his mouth.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> basically i think kaspbrough would play around with this kind of stuff but never really get that rough, they're too fluffy. except for eddie's choking kink. ((and his daddy kink))
> 
> @tozierbraks on tumblr


End file.
